Over Time
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Seto and Tea were a couple but have a huge fight. It breaks Tea's heart and raises her to success at the same time. SakuXIta and RinXSessh mentioned in later chaps. RxR please!
1. Chapter 1

"Seto, we need to talk" Tea said as she walked into Seto's private study.

"I don't have time" Seto said.

"That's what I want to talk to you about" Tea said.

"I said I don't have time Tea!" Seto growled. Tea slammed her hands on his desk.

"You never have time!" She yelled. "Look, I understand that you are the CEO of a major company but I'm not a bloody side girlfriend!" Tea yelled. "Seto, I need love. I need someone there for me!" Seto looked up at Tea with an annoyed look.

"Tea, you know I'm not a lovey-dovey, romantic pansy" He stated. "Besides," He started as he continued typing on his laptop, "You're friends are there for you so you can cry and bitch to them"

"So what, I'm bitching to you now?" Tea snapped.

"As a matter of fact, yes you are. Go home. I have more important things to do" Seto said. Tea felt a deep pain in her chest.

"No! I'm not leaving until you listen to me!" Tea yelled.

"What do you want! All you do is bitch and nag! I'm sick of it _and_ you!" Seto snapped. Tea's eyes welled with tears.

"Seto, please. You never have enough time for me or Mokuba. I understand if you don't want to hang out with me but Mokuba is your brother? I thought you loved him-"

"Don't you _dare_ bring Mokuba into this you fucking whore!" Seto yelled as he stood and slammed his laptop closed it almost broke. Tea took a step back in shock. "I _do_ love Mokuba. Everything I do, I do it for him!" Seto yelled. "So don't you dare tell me that I don't love him!"

"And what about me Seto? Do you love me? I love you but you only pay attention to your stupid business!" Tea yelled. "There, I said it! I love you Seto. I love the arrogant, asshole-ish, socially impaired, bastard known as Seto Kaiba!"

"If I'm such a bastard then why are you with me!" He yelled. "I know why you're here! You're just like every other girl, after my money. You're nothing but a fake. You say you love me but all you want is my money, you gold digger!" Seto yelled. Tea bit back her tears.

"How could you say that? After everything-"

"We've been through? If you hadn't realised, we haven't been through much together as a couple! What we did go through was when we hated each others guts and I think I made a mistake in taking a chance with you" Seto said.

"So basically you're saying I was a mistake? That the love we made last night meant nothing?" Tea choked out.

"We didn't make love, it was just a fuck. A stupid mistake, yes. I regret everything I've ever done with you!" He yelled.

"Thanks, Seto. Thanks a lot. That's like a knife to my heart" Tea whispered, holding a hand to her chest where her heart was. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Are you done?" Seto asked. Tea bit her lip.

"Yes. I'm done. I'm done with you. It's over" Tea whispered. She ripped the necklace that he had given to her. It was a silver necklace with a deep blue diamond pendant that was like the colour of Seto's eyes. She threw it to the ground and ran out of the office.

_'Please, chase me' _Tea pleaded in her head.

When he didn't, she knew this was it. She knew she could never go back and she let out a sob as she ran. When she got to the ground floor, she ran into Mokuba since she was blinded by tears.

"Tea? What's wrong?" Mokuba asked. Tea shook her head. She pulled out the locket she had in her pocket. It was just like the one Mokuba and Seto had. It had both their pictures in it.

"H-Here Mokie. You're brother made it clear t-that he didn't want me in his life" Tea choked out. She kissed his forehead. "I love you Mokie" She said and ran off.

"Tea, wait!" Mokuba yelled but Tea was a really fast runner. Quickly, she had disappeared.

* * *

Mokuba stormed into Seto's office. He looked up with cold eyes.

"What did you do!" Mokuba yelled.

"I don't-"

"Have time? Is that the same thing you told Tea?" Mokuba yelled.

"She had it coming" Seto grounded out.

"She deserved to be so broken? Well good job Seto. You lost the one good thing in your life! She's never coming back. She's never FUCKING coming back!" Mokuba screamed as he held up the card locket. He ripped his own locket off. He was crying as he pegged them at the large window behind Seto. The entire window shattered and the lockets descended.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled.

"No, shut up! I hope your happy! You lost the only girl that would ever love you for you!" Mokuba cursed.

"She wanted my money! She's nothing but a-"

"Gold digger? Did you tell her that too?" Seto glared at him. "You bastard...how could you! Tea loved you for you! You know what? She was too good for you. Tea is the type of girl that comes around every once in a life time. Enjoy spending the rest of your life alone Seto and I hope Tea finds a nice gentlemen to love and to love her back" Mokuba screamed at him before he stormed back out of the room.

* * *

Mokuba got home and he walked into his room. He looked around the room before he started throwing things. He destroyed most of his things and ultimately ruined his room. He would never forgive Seto for this. He chased his big sister from him and he would accept no other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

Tea headed to work where they saw the Paparazzi waiting for her. As soon as she stepped out of her car, she was bombarded with questions.

"Tea! Is it true that your son is also Seto's son?"

"If he is, why did you take him away from his father?" Tea glared at that question.

"Yes, Seth is Seto's son and I didn't take him away from his father. Seto had clearly said that what I thought was love was nothing but a mistake. He turned his back on me and last night, he was given a chance to accept Seth as his son but turned his back on us yet again. He's a coward" Tea said.

"What proof do you have that Seth is Seto's son? I'm sure all of Seto's fangirls would like proof"

"All you need to do is look at my son to see he's almost a splitting image of his father"

"And what does Seth think of his father?"

"...He hates him"

* * *

"And what does Seth think of his father?"

"...He hates him"

Yugi, Solomon, Rebecca and Arthur watched the news at the game shop.

"Poor dear" Solomon said.

"This was the last thing Tea and Seth need" Yugi said sadly.

* * *

"And what does Seth think of his father?"

"...He hates him"

Joey, Mai, Serenity and Tristan watched the news at Joeys place.

"Serves that bastard right for all he's done to Tea" Joey said.

"Last night was horrible" Mai said. "Tea looked like she was going to shatter into pieces. Seth was beyond furious"

"Of course he would be. Kaiba publicly humiliated them!" Tristan hissed.

"I hope karma finds that bastard" Serenity hissed.

* * *

"And what does Seth think of his father?"

"...He hates him"

Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ishizu shook their heads.

"There is so much more heartbreak to come" Ishizu said. "Tea is already at her limit"

"Then we gotta help her. She's always been there for us. She even convinced the others to give Malik and Bakura a chance, even after everything they've done" Ryou said.

"And right now, she needs us" Marik said. Ishizu watched her friends in awe. God, how they've changed.

* * *

"And what does Seth think of his father?"

"...He hates him"

Seto watched from his office. He clenched his fists. She wasn't supposed to come back! He had almost forgotten her and then she comes back and all thoughts of her rushed into his head again. He has almost lost everything because of her. All he has left is Keiko and his company.

"Goddamn her!" Seto hissed.

* * *

"Seth hates his father? What about before the incident last night? Surely he didn't hate Seto then" A female reporter said.

"I've always hated my father" Everyone turned to see Seth who had a blank face but his eyes were cold. At that moment, he looked just like Seto, only 12. He was accompanied by Walter.

"How could you hate _the_ Seto Kaiba? I bet it was your mother who turned you against Seto" A female reporter said. She was obviously a fangirl.

"Excuse me?" Tea asked incredulously.

"How the hell would you feel if you watched your mother cry herself to sleep every night? When she cries when she looks at you sometimes because you look so much like the man who broke her heart?" Seth hissed.

"I've hated my father since I knew it was him who made her cry. I hated him before I found out exactly who he was" Seth said. "And never speak ill of my mother again. She's the best mother in the world. You try raising a child when you were 16. Let's see you turn down your dream to raise said child. Let's see you get kicked out of home for being pregnant before marriage. Let's see you spend the money you saved to achieve your dreams to find your father in America. Let's see you try and raise a child while dealing with the death of your own father and being left with his business.

"I hate Kaiba, I hate Gardner and I hate anyone who insults my mother because she is everything to me. I would rather have no father then to have a father who wants nothing to do with mother and I. At least that way, I could think that he had a good reason for not being in my life" Seth finished angrily. Tea had started crying.

"Karma will find you Seto Kaiba and I hope it takes whatever you love because mother and I will no longer wait for you" He said as he stared directly into a camera. "I _hate_ you, daddy" Seth scoffed the last words. "And you" Seth said as he looked at the female reporter that was one of Kaiba's fans. "How in the hell did you become a reporter? Bother my mother again and you'll regret it" Seth looked at the camera again.

"All I want people to understand is that my mother was a single woman who raised a child while heartbroken and lost. All I ask is that you don't judge my mother. She needs support after having her heartbroken again simply because she still loves my father. All you single mothers out there who understand how it feels, support her the way your friends supported you. All you fathers' out there who accepted their responsibility of being a father, love your son or daughter. Don't give them any reason to think you don't love them. All you fathers' out their who haven't accepted your role as a father, it's not too late to tell the mother of your child you still love her and be there for her and your child. All you kids out there who don't have a father, think about how hard it was for your mother to raise you on their own and appreciate the fact that she had you and not get an abortion.

"Tell her you love her for everything she's done for you and stand up for her. Because imagine what she could have given up to give birth to you. They could have lost everything for you. So please, tell your mother, wife, mother of your child, son or daughter that you love them and that you're there for them. It helps them live through their pain because knowing your loved changes a person. I wouldn't be here if my mother didn't love me. So please, I ask that you understand" Seth said as a tear fell.

The paparazzi was silent now. Tea took her sons' hand and entered the building. Upon entering, all of those that worked there had gathered on the lowest floors to greet them. Tea, Walter and Seth were greeted by applauding. Tea smiled, endeared and Seth buried his head in Tea's stomach. Tea hugged him.

"I love you mom" Seth said as he looked up at her, tears falling. Tea's never stopped as she smiled down at him.

"I love you too honey. Always and forever" Tea sobbed before she hugged Seth tightly. All the employee's cheered and whistled.

"I have a new project I'm going to work on" Tea murmured to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later...

Seto noticed his company was falling. While his rates were going down, he was also losing employee's. Seto growled as he threw his ratings onto the table.

"How does karma feel? I think it's wonderful" A voice said. Seto looked up to see Mokuba smirking at him. "Hey, look at it this way, when you lose Kaiba Corp. you'll have time for Keiko. That's a plus since that's what drove Tea away from you" Mokuba said. "How is that bitch doing? Still sleeping around behind your back? Yeah, I saw her flirting with one of the new guys downstairs" Mokuba said. Seto was surprised by Mokuba's bitterness. After the fight they had 12 years ago, Mokuba was distant, not bitter but this was a whole new level.

"I'd ask how you were but these ratings tell me everything. I'm fine by the way. As is Mazaki Corp. It is now the most successful business in the world. All around the world, they heard what Seth had to say and supported Tea by supporting Mazaki Corp. Tea opened a shelter for all pregnant single mothers to help them raise their child if their father never came back. She's also donating money to orphanages to support the children without parents. Mazaki College is also a huge hit. Ryou and Serenity finished the project and a lot of parents are sending their children there" Mokuba said. He placed Tea's ratings on the desk, next to Seto's.

"She now has connections with every major company in the world" Seto went through her ratings and his eyes widened. She was doing better then he thought she was.

"I told her she should take over Kaiba Corp. You know, those major take over's you do that put thousands out of work? Yeah, I said she should do it" Mokuba said. Seto glared at Mokuba.

"You should be thankful Tea's such a nice person. She said she'd let you try and save your company and that she won't take it over. But she said on the news that if Kaiba Corp. falls, she'd happily take the Kaiba Corp. employee's into her own company" Mokuba said. "She's still so nice to you after everything you've done to her. Do you still think she's a gold digger?" Mokuba asked.

"She's the richest person in the world and she got there on her own, without you. How does it feel to know that the company you gave everything for is turning on you? The very company you chose over me and Tea is now turning to her for employment and enjoying your suffering" Mokuba said. "I have to admit though. I hate seeing you suffer. You're still my brother after all" Mokuba said.

"Is that so?" Seto sneered.

"Yep. But, I think you deserve it. God, do you deserve it" Mokuba said. "Anyway, everyone's good. Joey and Mai have another child on the way and Serenity and Tristan are having their first child and tomorrow is Seth's 13th birthday. He's good by the way, encase you wanted to know about your son. He's dating Joey and Mai's daughter. Seth didn't have the guts to ask her out so Michelle did since she's a lot like her mother. They are so cute together. While Seth is shy around Michelle, he's quite affectionate like Tea and as you saw on the news a few months ago, Seth can also have your scary attitude. It's worse I guess since he has Tea's passion and when he's passionate about something, he'll fight tooth and nail for it. Especially for Tea. A lot of men have made it clear that they were interested in Tea and Seth has fought them off.

"He's a lot like you, he admitted once. He has acknowledged you as his father and what he acquired from you but since you didn't accept him, he didn't accept you. He's quite an intelligent boy, especially for his age. He said he wanted to skip grades so he could soon help Tea with Mazaki Corp. but Tea refused, saying that he should have a childhood and to find his own dream. That he shouldn't give up his dream for her. Of course, Seth said his dream was to have a happy family" Mokuba said sadly.

"From what your telling me, he has a happy family" Seto grumbled.

"True, he has a lot of uncles and aunties that give him the love he deserves. He has a beautiful, caring mother who would go to the end of the world to make him happy. He has an outgoing girlfriend to love. A butler who was a father to Tea and a grandfather to him. But, he's missing a role model" Mokuba said. "I can see the thing he wants the most, besides his mothers happiness, is a father.

"He wants a complete family. He wants a father to try and best. He wants a father to help him be the best man he can be" Mokuba said. "And what's more, he wants Tea to find a good husband and have more children but he's afraid she will get hurt. All because of you" Mokuba said. "To be honest, I think mom and dad would be disappointed in you" Mokuba said.

"Why did you come here?" Seto asked.

"Just to tell you it's done" Mokuba said, smirking. "I am now Mokuba Mazaki. Oh, and I'm moving in with Tea. It's not like I've really been home or that lair that beast Keiko lives in" Mokuba said. He turned to leave but stopped. "Oh and have fun with Keiko. When Kaiba Corp. falls and you're at the bottom of the social ladder, you will have nothing. You lost the best woman in the world. You lost your brother and your company's as good as gone. You have no friends and no one will help you. How will you feel then? Who will take you then? Good day, Kaiba" Mokuba hissed before walking out. "Have a long lonely life"

* * *

The next day, Seto called the Mazaki Corp. but he only got a machine.

"I'm sorry but no one is here. Please try again tomorrow" It said. Seto hung up and he contemplated everything Mokuba said.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca looked at Seth. Indeed, he did look like Seto.

"Yes, he's Seto's son" Tea said quietly from behind.

"He doesn't know, does he?" It wasn't a question, more like a statement. Tea shook her head.

"No" Tea said.

"He has a right to know" Rebecca said. Tea's eyes hardened.

"No, he doesn't" Tea said before she walked into the back to the bathroom, to wipe her face. Seth went with her.

"Can I get some new cards mother?" Tea smiled at him and nodded. When they came back out, they saw everyone sitting at the bench.

"So what's the surprise, Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi, Rebecca and Gramps were on the other side of the bench. They could see her but the others had their backs to her. The three turned their head towards her and the others followed their gaze. Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity and Ryou all caught her eyes before theirs widened.

"Tea!" They yelled. Tea smiled.

"Tea, oh my god!" Mai yelled. She and Serenity tackled her in a hug. Tea laughed. She hugged them to her on the ground before they got up. Tea hugged everyone else.

"Guys, I'd like for you to meet my son, Seth Seto Mazaki" Tea said as she pushed Seth forward. He raised a hand.

"Wa'sup?" He asked.

"You have a son!" Joey and Tristan screamed. Tea laughed sheepishly.

"Yep. He just turned 12" Tea said.

"Is he-?"

"Yes. He is" Tea sighed.

"Girl, you better start explaining. 12 years ago, you were in a happy relationship, next thing we know, you're gone and Seto's dating a whore" Mai said.

"First, let's go sit in the lounge where I'll explain" Tea said. They all moved to the lounge. Seth was sitting on the arm of the chair Tea was sitting on.

"Seto?" Seth asked. "As in, Seto Kaiba?" Seth asked. Tea nodded. "So does that mean-?"

"Yes honey. Seto Kaiba is your father" Tea said.

"But you guys never-"

"I didn't tell you Mai because after that night, I went to see Seto at his office. We had a fight and he ended up saying he regretted that night and that what we had was a mistake. I ran home and a few days later, found out I was pregnant. When I found out, I couldn't stay here. He would probably want to have me get an abortion if he ever found out. At the same time, when I told my mother, she kicked me out so I went to live with my father in America who happened to be the CEO of the Mazaki Corporation. He passed away 9 years later and for 3 years, I have been running MC" Tea said. She turned to Seth. "I'm sorry honey that I didn't tell you who your father was and that you never had a father in your life but I was afraid if he knew about you, he'd try to take you away from me" Tea said as she hugged him. He turned to look at her.

"Is that why you cry sometimes when you look at me? Because I look a lot like him?" Seth asked. Tea nodded. Seth hugged her. "It's okay mother" He said and Tea cried into his chest.

"That bastard!" Joey yelled. Tea's phone rang again. Seth took it and answered.

"Yes Walter?" He asked. Seth nodded every now and then.

"Thank you. No, that's fine. Yes. Alright, goodbye" Seth said as he placed the phone back in Tea's pocket. "Walter found a house for us. It's a nice modern house a few minutes away" Seth said. Tea nodded and stood.

"I will see you guys later. We need to get settled in" Tea said. They nodded.

"Who's Walter?" Joey asked.

"My retainer and butler" Tea said.

"He's also like a father to mother and I" Seth said. Tea smiled.

"Well say goodbye to your long lost unrelated uncles and aunties so we can go" Tea said. Seth waved. Joey grabbed him and gave him a noogy.

"Uh! Let go!" Seth yelled.

"Your father used to call me mutt" Joey joked, not letting go.

"Down, mutt!" Seth yelled. Joey stopped and looked at him before he started tickling him. Seth laughed out.

"Take it back" Joey ordered.

"N-Never!" Seth laughed.

"Let go Joey" Tea ordered. Joey let him go but not before knocking fists with him, Joey with a smirk and Seth with a smile. Tea then headed to where their house was.

* * *

Later that night...

"Mother?" Seth asked softly as he opened Tea's bedroom door. Seth looked at his mother. The moonlight cascaded through the wide window and shrouded Tea like a silver blanket. Her body was curled in a ball and the sheets twisted. The moonlight showed the glistening tears that leaked from her eyes. Her arms held fast to the picture frame within her arms.

"Mother..." Seth said sadly. Tears welled in his eyes. Tea's eyes opened and she looked at her son.

"Come here honey" Tea murmured. Seth walked over and climbed onto the bed. Tea pulled him into her chest, his back facing her.

"No matter what honey, know that I'll always love you" Tea's voice wavered.

"I love you too mother" Seth cried. Tea held him closely as Seth cried. Tea turned him around in her arms so he was facing her. Her lips pressed to his forehead. She began to hum his lullaby and he fell asleep in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth woke up around 5am and pulled away from his mother who had tear stains on her cheeks.

"She cries in her sleep for him after everything he's done to her" Seth murmured. He got off the bed and looked at the picture Tea had been holding before she placed it on the nightstand. It was a picture of a tall, stiff man and a shorter, playful boy. The man had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He didn't smile but you could see the slightest uplift of his lips. The boy next to him had a huge smile on his face and his grey eyes twinkled in mischief. He knew the taller man was his father. He looked exactly like him. He took the picture out of the frame and looked behind it to see writing.

'Seto and Mokuba Kaiba'

Tea had written it. Seth stared at the names before he placed the picture back and ran downstairs. He ran into Walter along the way.

"Oh! Walter, wha-what are you doing up?" Seth asked nervously.

"The house chores as per usual Master Seth. But unlike me, it is unusual for you to be up this early. Care to explain why you are up already?" Walter asked. Seth bowed his head.

"Yesterday, I found out about my father. I found a picture of him and his brother in mothers' room and I was hoping to get a hold of my uncle" Seth said.

"Your uncle and not your father?" Walter asked with a raised eyebrow. Seth nodded.

"If that man didn't want me as a son, then I don't want him as a father" Seth hissed. Walter's eyes softened. "But, I want to know if uncle Mokuba knows why"

"Come along then Master Seth. I will find a way for you to talk to your uncle" Walter said as he led him to Tea's study. He picked up the phone and called someone.

"This is Walter. I need a favour. Could you get me Mokuba Kaiba's number please? Thanks" As they waited, Walter grabbed a pen and paper. "Yes. Yep. Yep. Yep. Alright, thanks. Goodbye" He said. Walter then turned to Seth.

"Try the home number first" Walter said as he handed the paper to Seth. He dialled it and looked up at Walter nervously. Walter nodded encouragingly before he left.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ri-._

"What?" A female voice asked. Seth, not liking being disrespected, narrowed his eyes.

"Is Mokuba there?" Seth asked in a steel like voice.

"That little prick is not able to come to the phone at the moment. Try again never" She said before she hung up. Seth looked at the phone angrily.

"Bitch" He hissed. He called Mokuba's mobile number that had been written down also.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ri-._

"He'o, Mokuba speaking?" Mokuba answered drowsily. Seth bit his lip.

"Um, hi. I needed to talk to you about someone" Seth said.

"Whose this?" Mokuba asked.

"My name is Seth Mazaki. I believe you know my parents" He said. "Tea and Seto"

"..."

"Look, I know that you probably don't believe me but I just need to know what happened after my parents fought 12 years ago. I need to know if my father regrets breaking up with my mother or if he's happy he did it" Seth said.

"Where are you? Perhaps we could talk in person. I miss Tea so much" He said.

"I live in Moonlight Crescent. It's the big house" He said before he hung up.

* * *

10 minutes later...

"Master Seth, Mokuba Kaiba is here" Walter said as he led Mokuba into the library where Seth currently was. When Mokuba laid eyes on Seth, he nodded.

"You look a lot like my brother" Mokuba said. Seth gestured to the seat in front of him, around the fireplace. Mokuba sat down.

"Could you tell me about my father? My mother never told me much about him. Just that he was a very successful man" Seth said.

"Your father...he's changed since he was with your mother. They split because your mother felt that he didn't love her and I. Seto and I were close. So close we were almost inseparable. But he became a workaholic and began to neglect us. Tea approached him and he said some horrible stuff. He broke it off and Tea disappeared. Ever since, Seth's been dating this whore named Keiko. She's a total bitch and she hates my guts" Mokuba said in disgust.

"Does she live in your house because I think it was her who answered" Seth hissed. Mokuba laughed.

"Yes, that's her" Mokuba said. "Do you think I could...see your mother? She was like my older sister" Mokuba said softly. Seth nodded and lead him out of the huge library and to the kitchen.

"Your place is almost as big as mine" Mokuba said in awe. "And that's saying something"

"We had a bigger place in America but mother didn't want to flaunt her money here. She said she wasn't like father" Seth said. Mokuba laughed.

"That is so true" Mokuba said. When they got to the kitchen, they saw Tea sitting at the table, looking at her laptop and taking a sip from her coffee. When she looked up at Mokuba, her eyes widened and the cup slipped from her hand and shattered on the tiled floor.

"M-Mokie?" Tea stuttered.

"Tea" Mokuba said breathlessly. Tea stood and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Mokie, how did you find me?" Tea asked.

"Your son gave me a call, asking about his father" Mokuba said. Tea looked at Seth.

"I'm sorry mother. I just wish to know an actual relative. Even if I don't wish to meet my father, I want to meet someone that is blood related" Seth said. Tea walked to him and hugged him.

"It's okay honey" Tea said. She bent down to his level. "But, one day, I promise you will formally meet your father when I'm ready" Tea said.

"We don't have to" He protested. Tea shook her head.

"When my parents split and I had to stay with my mother, I needed a father. You being a boy, you need a father. If you meet your father, it's for the best" Tea said. "But I want you to promise me, if you ever meet Seto, try to be nice" She said.

"He doesn't deserve niceties if he makes you cry mother" Tea's eyes softened.

"It's my fault honey. I was the fool who fell in love" Tea said. Just then, Mokuba's phone went off. He looked at the text before he put it away.

"Sorry but Keiko is all pissy at me" Mokuba said. "I should get back" He said then turned to Tea. "You would hate her. She's a snobby bitch" Mokuba said. Tea made a disgusted face. "Hey, he deserves it for letting someone like you walk out of his life" Mokuba said. Tea smiled before she showed him out.

"Come over whenever, okay Mokie?" Tea said. Mokuba nodded and they hugged.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman nee-chan" Mokuba said.

"And you a handsome young man" Tea giggled. Mokuba smiled before he left.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later...

"I like it" Tea said. Tristan, Joey, Ryou and Mai smiled. They were currently presenting their different ideas. Tea had hired Tristan as the head of the motorbike department of Mazaki Corp. He had been a motorbike engineer and still is. He's just in charge of it. Joey was the head of the car department. Mai is the head of the fashion department. Ryou was the head of the education department (the schools that Tea had opened up since she got there) and Serenity was Tea's secretary. They were showing their new designs. "As a matter of fact, I love them. Go ahead" Tea said. They nodded and left. Rebecca and her father were in charge of the technology/ scientific part of Mazaki Corp. Hell, Tea even owned the Kame Game shop now, making sure that stayed on its feet.

"Tea, you have a meeting with Mr. Maximillion Pegasus in 10 minutes" Serenity said. Tea nodded and stood. Her mobile rang.

"Hello?" Tea asked.

"Mother, how's work?" Seth asked.

"Good so far. No problems or anything" Tea said.

"That's good" Seth said.

"Hi aunty Tea!" Tea heard being yelled in the background.

"Tell Michelle I said hi" Tea said. Michelle was Mai and Joey's daughter. She was a few months younger but she was the more outgoing of the two and they really like each other. Tea and Serenity stepped out of the elevator before turning down the hall and towards the meeting room.

"Can we have a dog mother?" Seth asked. Tea opened the door to the meeting room. Pegasus sat at the end of the table with his 8 lawyers taking up the seats. Tea smiled before walking in.

"Where did this come from?" Tea asked as she placed her briefcase down.

"Well, our teacher told us about the life threatening situation she was in and how her dog had saved her life when he went to get help" Seth said. Tea was now pulling out papers from the briefcase and setting them on the table where the Boss sits. Mai, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Rebecca and her father walked in and took a seat. Tea smiled at them as well.

"Alright well mommy'll think about it. I have to go now. I have a meeting" Tea said.

"Okay, I'll see you at home" Seth said.

"Sure thing honey. Ta-ta" Tea said.

"Ta" Seth said before they both hung up. Tea put her phone away before she looked at the men and women before her.

"Alright, let's get down to business shall we?" Tea asked.

* * *

Tea stood as did everyone else. They moved away from the table and Tea shook hands with Pegasus.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen" Tea said. They nodded.

"You have grown well Tea-dear" Pegasus said. Tea smiled.

"My father knew his time was coming in advance so he taught me everything there is to know about business" Tea said.

"How old is your son if you don't mind me asking" Pegasus asked.

"Not at all. Seth just turned 12" Tea said.

"12? You must have been 16 when you had him" Pegasus said. Tea bit the inside of her cheek. "Around the time you were with Kaiba-boy. Could he perhaps be the father of Seth?" Pegasus said.

"You haven't become rusty in your observant nature I see" Tea laughed. Pegasus laughed along with her.

"No, I'm afraid not"

"Yes, Seto is Seth's father. He only found out a few months ago. But this is a secret. We don't need the media hounding me and my son for answers" Tea said.

"Most understandable" Pegasus said. Tea walked him to the elevator.

"Well, it was nice meeting you again Pegasus. I'd love to sit down and chat some more about business and introduce you to my son" Tea said.

"I would be honoured if he takes after you, my dear" Pegasus said.

"You're too kind Pegasus. Take care" Tea said.

"Will do. You make sure to do the same" Pegasus smiled.

"I will. Farewell" Tea said and the elevator went down.

* * *

"This one mother" Seth said as he pointed to one of the dogs. Tea saw it was a long golden retriever puppy.

"Alright honey" Tea said and they took their newest family member home.

"What are we going to name him?" Seth asked. They looked at the puppy to see him rolling in the dirt. "Joey!" He said and they both laughed.

"Joey's not going to be happy"


	7. Chapter 7

"Mistress, we have received an invitation from Mr. Mokuba Kaiba" Walter said he presented the cream coloured envelope. He handed it to Tea who opened it.

_'Dear Ms. Mazaki,_

_You have been invited to the Grand Ball hosted by the Kaiba Corporation. It is a formal event and you are required to where a formal outfit. This Ball is for major businesses to try and expand their industries so bring some of your business associates._

_Kaiba. Corp'_

On the bottom was Mokuba's writing.

_'Sorry about this Tea but I would love for you to come. I know you're ready to face Seto and I think it's time Seth met his father._

_Love you,_

_Mokuba'_

"Are you going to go?" Walter asked.

"I probably should" Tea said before she sighed. "I will go. Will you call for Mai and Serenity? They will accompany me. Also, send for Michelle. Seth can't go to his first Ball without a date" Tea smiled. Walter chuckled.

"But of course" Walter said with a small bow before leaving. Tea sighed.

* * *

"This dress Hun" Mai said. She handed Tea a beautiful midnight gown with diamonds going up on the left. The dress had a slit going up the right side, showing her thigh and also making it easier to move around in. The dress flowed down as such fine silk should and would have touched the ground if not for the midnight blue heels. They were also decorated with diamonds. The dress was a V neck that made her breasts bigger and left her back bare. Diamonds were embodied in an iatrical design of swirls at her stomach and breasts.

"Also, you should where your beautiful jewellery that I would have stolen for myself if you weren't my friend" Mai said and showed Tea the diamond necklace that had been her mothers. They had matching earrings and bracelets and she was set.

Mai wore a royal purple cocktail type dress that also had a V-neck but a much larger one then Tea's. It reached her lower thighs and she wore purple heals as well as diamond jewellery. Serenity wore a modest red gown that just touched the floor and red stilettos. She wore gold jewellery with rubies. Walter wore a tux as well as Seth. Michelle wore a cute, purple princess type dress that touched the ground and she wore formal slip on shoes. Walter knocked on Tea's bedroom door where the girls had been getting ready.

"Mistress Tea, the limo is ready" Walter said.

"Alright, let's go" Tea said. They nodded and exited.


	8. Chapter 8

The limo pulled up out the front of one of the fanciest hotels that usually holds such events. The driver opened the door and Walter and Seth got out before helping the girls' out. Paparazzi was already there and waiting. They walked down the mock red carpet and to the bouncer that stood at the door.

"Invitation?" He asked. Mai reached into her purse and handed him the invitation. "Who is accompanying you?" He asked.

"My son Seth Mazaki, my retainer Walter Dornez, my business associates Serenity and Mai Wheeler and Mai's daughter Michelle Wheeler" Tea said. He raised an eyebrow at the two other women.

"Her brother is my husband" Mai said, understanding the look. The guard had a small blush before nodding.

"You may enter" He said and they did. The rode up the elevator and when the doors opened, Mai, Serenity, Michelle and Seth gasped. It was what every other Ball looked like. Then, they saw Mokuba approaching.

"Uncle Mokie!" Seth exclaimed. Mokuba ruffled his hair before he hugged Tea.

"You look beautiful Tea" Mokuba said.

"You look dashing if I do say so myself" Tea said and Mokuba blushed.

"Come on, let me introduce you to some important business people" Mokuba said. Tea turned to see Seth and Michelle looking around in awe still.

"Honey, how about you ask Shelly to dance?" Tea asked. Seth blushed but nodded.

"M-Michelle, would you like to dance?" Seth asked. Michelle's head snapped to him and she blushed brightly.

"Go on Hun" Mai whispered. Michelle nodded shyly and Seth led Michelle out to dance.

"Would you like a drink Mistress?" Walter asked.

"I told you I don't like you calling me Mistress. You sound like a slave Walter" Tea said.

"Madam Tea then" He chuckled and Tea sighed.

"Baileys would be lovely, Walter" Tea said.

"Would you ladies care for anything?" Walter asked.

"Just a Martini please" Mai said while Serenity shook her head.

"Very well, I shall find you when I come back" He said and disappeared in the crowd.

"Come on Tea" Mokuba said as he pulled Tea along. They soon stopped in front of an older man in his early 40's at least and his wife who looked younger.

"Mr. Takahashi, this is Tea Mazaki. She's the CEO of Mazaki Corporation" Mokuba said. Tea bowed in respect and they began to talk about business.

* * *

40 minutes later...

"Consider it done Ms. Mazaki. I look forward to our meeting next Friday" He said as they shook hands. Tea shook his hand firmly.

"As do I Mr. Takahashi. It was a pleasure to meet you and your beautiful wife" Tea said. Rin, his wife, blushed but smiled at her.

"Please, call me Sesshomaru. I believe this is the start of a beautiful alliance" Sesshomaru said. Tea laughed before Mokuba pulled her away and to another man with his wife. Mai and Serenity joined her this time.

"And this is Mr. Uchiha" Mokuba said. Tea smiled at them and bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Tea Mazaki and I'm the CEO of Mazaki Corp. and these are my close friends and associates, Mai and Serenity" Tea said. The man nodded.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha and my wife, Sakura" He said. Tea smiled friendly.

"Your dresses are beautiful" Sakura said. Tea smiled.

"Thank you but actually, you see my friend Mai is the one in charge of the fashion part of the company. She not only designs dresses but she makes them" Tea said as she gestured to a smiling Mai. "All I do is give them clearance. Serenity is my secretary and is also helping out Ryou in developing schools for Duel Monsters and other major subjective skills" Tea said. They started talking and it ended the same way as the other talk.

"Please, Tea-chan, you must visit us sometime. I would also love to meet your other friends if they are as down to earth as you and the others" Sakura said.

"I'm assuming you are talking about the other businessmen's' wives?" Tea asked.

"Not all are bad, I admit but most are just...ya know?" Tea nodded.

"Indeed I do. I had to deal with many back in America" Tea said but she was interrupted.

"Please excuse my interruption" They turned and saw Pegasus. "I just wished to meet your son" He said.

"It's no worries, we were just finishing up" Tea said.

"You have a son?" Sakura asked. Tea nodded.

"Mother" They turned to see Seth walking towards them with Walter and Michelle.

"Speak of the devil" Tea said. She held her hand out for Seth and he moved into his mother's hands. "Pegasus, Sakura-chan, Itachi-sama, this is my god given son, Seth" Tea said. "And Mai's gorgeous daughter, Michelle and my retainer and butler, Walter Dornez" Tea said.

"You look so much like your father" Pegasus said.

"Forgive me for being blunt but I do not care for my father" Seth said.

"Honey, we talked about this" Tea said.

"I know mom" Seth drawled. "But why would I want a father who only makes you cry?" Seth asked.

"Would your father happen to be Seto Kaiba? You look too much like him for it to be coincidental" Itachi said.

"Yes, Seto is my b-" Tea covered his mouth. He yelled into her hand.

"I knew it was a bad idea to tell him who his father was" Tea murmured to Mai and Serenity who looked concerned.

"May I have a word with him?" Itachi asked. Seth stopped and looked at Itachi suspiciously before nodding. Tea let him go and Itachi lead him out to the balcony. Tea looked at Sakura, worried but Sakura only smiled.

"Do not worry. Itachi had problems with his father and probably wants to help Seth with his" Sakura said.

"It won't be that easy. Seth is protective of me and he knows enough of what happened to judge his father, no matter what I say" Tea said. They turned and looked out after where the two had gone.

* * *

Itachi took Seth outside and watched as Seth walked to the balcony, looking up at the full moon. Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the broken Tea the other night.

"My mother is everything to me" Seth croaked. "When Kaiba told her she was a mistake and what they had was a mistake, she had left. When she found out she was pregnant with me, she kept me. She has given up her dream to be a professional dancer to be a business woman to support me. She raised a child when she herself was a child. She was 16 when she found out she was pregnant with me. A few months ago, I found out who my father was. I hate that I look like him and I hate that I make my mother cry because I look so much like him" Seth cried. He wiped his eyes furiously. "Mother was kicked out of home when her mother found out. Tea used her savings to go to America, where her father was. She takes such good care of me and I only make her cry because of my father"

"It's not your fault" Itachi stated. "And perhaps it not entirely Mr. Kaiba's as well" Itachi said. Seth spun around, his eyes angry.

"You're taking his side?" Seth asked.

"Taking sides is childish" Itachi said. "From what I heard, Mr. Kaiba had it rough as a child. He was adopted by an abusive man, Gozaburo Kaiba. He became the best and overthrew him for his younger brother. What if Mr. Kaiba was afraid of his feelings for your mother? What if he was afraid of hurting or being hurt by your mother?" Itachi asked. Seth was quiet and looked deep in thought.

"Perhaps I should meet him first before jumping to conclusions, huh?" Seth asked. It wasn't really a question.

"All I can say is try to understand where he stood and how he felt after everything he's been through. It'll make everything a whole lot easier" Itachi said.

"Thank you, Mr..."

"Call me Itachi" Itachi said, smiling lightly.

"How do you know so much?" Seth asked.

"I used to hate my father. He neglected my brother, mother and myself and was a workaholic. We had a fight and our family almost split. Mother sat us all down and we had a huge family talk to sort out all our differences and we understood why father was so neglectful. The Uchiha Corp. was falling and he was trying to get it back up to decency. He was afraid that if the company fell, so did our family. We all helped get it back and now we are a closer family then most" Itachi said. "I was secluded because of this but when Sakura came into my life, she taught me how to love. And you know what? Tea reminds me a lot of my own mother and Sakura. If anyone can change Kaiba back, it's your mother" Itachi said.

"Thank you so much Itachi-san" Seth said.

"Don't worry about it" Itachi said. "Now let's get back to your mother and my wife" He said. Seth nodded and they headed back inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Tea and Sakura were approached by Seth and Itachi. Tea took a sip of her Bailey's. Seth smiled at Tea and Tea smiled back. He walked to her and held her hand.

"Mother, I'm ready to meet father" Seth said. Tea bit her lip.

"I have to go do something" Mokuba said as he disappeared. Tea was introduced to more people and made more small connections but was grateful when they were interrupted.

"While most of you know everyone here, we have a newcomer. The base of her company is in America but has come here to help her company out. Everyone, meet my close friend Tea Mazaki" Mokuba said and pointed at me. Tea's eyes widened.

"Mokuba, you didn't" Tea whispered. Walter took her arm in his and lead her to the stage. Seth was still holding her arm.

"Good luck Tea-chan" Sakura said. Tea smiled at her nervously. Mai and Serenity followed her up as well. Tea stepped onto the stage and Mokuba gave an apologetic smile. He held something out to her. Tea looked at it and saw the locket she had given to Mokuba.

"Mokie..." Tea murmured. Mokuba placed it in her hand before he hugged her. He pulled back and gave the mic to her. She looked out at the large crowd.

"Good evening, my name is Tea Mazaki and I'm the CEO of Mazaki Corp. MC is a fashion, vehicle, education, gaming company that my father left me in charge of. As Mokuba said, I have come back to my home country to help the Mazaki business here" Tea said. "I have already formally settled a deal with Maximillion Pegasus and have a few more contracts I have yet to formally make with a few of you who are here tonight. Other then that, I think that's it" Tea said. People clapped and her eyes spotted Seto walking into the room. Their eyes met and his widened. He had yet to notice her son.

"Okay, carry on with what you were doing!" Tea squeaked before she rushed off the stage.

'He looks exactly as I remembered him only his eyes have no shine left in them' Tea thought. She rushed to the bar.

"Red wine thanks. Any, please" Tea begged. The bartender handed her a glass and she downed it.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Tea turned to look at Seth but saw Seto making his way towards her.

"We need to go. I can't take seeing your father" Tea said as she grabbed his hand.

"Tea, where are you going?" Mai asked as she came up to Tea.

"Oi, you!" A voice echoed around the grand hall. Everyone looked towards the voice to find Seto's girlfriend, Keiko, on the other side of the room, glaring at Tea. Tea looked behind her to see no one there. She and her group of brainless bimbos approached Tea. Tea moved away from the bar to meet them in the middle of the room.

"Were you talking to me?" Tea asked.

"Yes, I was. I know who you are. You had dated Seto years back" She said. People began to talk.

"How did you know about that?" Tea asked.

"I've seen the picture of you, Seto and that brat at the park" She said.

"I'm not a bloody brat!" Mokuba's voice was heard somewhere in the crowd. Tea smiled, silently laughing at his childish antics.

"So what if Seto and I dated?"

"I saw you looking at him, you little whore! Didn't your parents ever teach you not to flirt with another woman's man?" Keiko hissed.

"You're one to talk you bloody hypocrite" Sakura said as she came to stand next to Tea. Mai, Serenity and Rin found their place next to her as well.

"So, you've already made friends with the other little sluts" Keiko said.

"Don't call my friends sluts" Tea warned.

"And again, you're a hypocrite. I swear I've seen you flirting with five other men" Rin said.

"coughslutcough" Seth coughed into his hand, next to Michelle, Walter, Itachi and Sesshomaru. They smirked as Keiko glared at him.

"You little bastard!" Keiko hissed as she made her way to him. Tea stuck her hand out, stopping her. "Don't touch me!" She yelled. "Remove your poor hands from me" She said.

"What's going on?" Seto came and stood next to Keiko. He stared at Tea.

"Seto..." Tea whispered.

"See? You're after my man!" Keiko screamed. "You're nothing but a whore!" Seth stormed forward and stood between Tea and Keiko.

"Don't call my mother a whore!" Seth growled out. "There is only one man she has ever been with in her whole life" Seth hissed.

"You're his mother?" Keiko asked. Tea wrapped her arms around Seth and brought him to her.

"Yes, I am and if you ever lay a hand on him, so help me god-"

"Was he the result of a one night stand?" Keiko asked. "No one in their right mind would lay with you" She snuffed. "Isn't that right Seto, honey?"

"Why you-" Tea placed a hand to keep Mai at bay.

"Kick her ass mom" Michelle said. Tea looked at Seto pleadingly. He stared at Seth before looking at Tea coldly.

"You're right. I never had sex with Tea. I don't know who would" Seto said. Tea's eyes welled with tears.

"You bastard!" Seth yelled. "Can't you fucking tell? I'm your goddamn son! I look just like you! How could you do this to her!" Seth screamed.

"C-Come on honey. It's...it's time to go" Tea said, her voice cracking. She turned from him and swiftly left the room with Mai, Serenity, and Michelle. Seth stood there, staring at Seto while Walter waited.

"I gave you a chance to make up for the 12 years you were out of my life. I gave you a chance to prove yourself to be a man and own up to your responsibilities. You're not even man enough to admit that you loved my mother or even took part in my conception. You're lower then low and I hope you know that you're no better then your step father, Gozaburo" Seth said. He turned to look at Itachi.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I tried" Seth said. Itachi nodded.

"You did and you are not to blame. He is" Itachi said. Seth turned and ran out. Seto was then punched in the face. He fell to the ground before glaring up at his attacker. His eyes widened when he saw it was Mokuba.

"You're not my brother. I am taking control of my half of the company. I'm changing my name to Mokuba Mazaki and Tea will have my half of the company. I'll be there for my nephew if his father won't be" Mokuba said before storming off.

"You should be ashamed, Kaiba" Sakura said. "I only met them tonight and I already hate you for what you did to her" Sakura said before walking out with Itachi.

"I hope you burn in hell for hurting such a sweet girl. What would your parents say if they saw you now?" Rin asked before she and Sesshomaru walked out also. Eventually, everyone had left and it was just Seto and Keiko.

* * *

Tea shook as she sat in her room. Seth had cried himself to sleep in her arms and she sat there, thinking.

"We'll be fine. We'll get through this. No one said we had to see Seto while we're here. Seth and I can make it through this. I know we can" Tea whispered before she laid down and clutched Seth close to her.

_'We can do it...'_


	10. Chapter 10

The next day...

Tea headed to work where they saw the Paparazzi waiting for her. As soon as she stepped out of her car, she was bombarded with questions.

"Tea! Is it true that your son is also Seto's son?"

"If he is, why did you take him away from his father?" Tea glared at that question.

"Yes, Seth is Seto's son and I didn't take him away from his father. Seto had clearly said that what I thought was love was nothing but a mistake. He turned his back on me and last night, he was given a chance to accept Seth as his son but turned his back on us yet again. He's a coward" Tea said.

"What proof do you have that Seth is Seto's son? I'm sure all of Seto's fangirls would like proof"

"All you need to do is look at my son to see he's almost a splitting image of his father"

"And what does Seth think of his father?"

"...He hates him"

* * *

"And what does Seth think of his father?"

"...He hates him"

Yugi, Solomon, Rebecca and Arthur watched the news at the game shop.

"Poor dear" Solomon said.

"This was the last thing Tea and Seth need" Yugi said sadly.

* * *

"And what does Seth think of his father?"

"...He hates him"

Joey, Mai, Serenity and Tristan watched the news at Joeys place.

"Serves that bastard right for all he's done to Tea" Joey said.

"Last night was horrible" Mai said. "Tea looked like she was going to shatter into pieces. Seth was beyond furious"

"Of course he would be. Kaiba publicly humiliated them!" Tristan hissed.

"I hope karma finds that bastard" Serenity hissed.

* * *

"And what does Seth think of his father?"

"...He hates him"

Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ishizu shook their heads.

"There is so much more heartbreak to come" Ishizu said. "Tea is already at her limit"

"Then we gotta help her. She's always been there for us. She even convinced the others to give Malik and Bakura a chance, even after everything they've done" Ryou said.

"And right now, she needs us" Marik said. Ishizu watched her friends in awe. God, how they've changed.

* * *

"And what does Seth think of his father?"

"...He hates him"

Seto watched from his office. He clenched his fists. She wasn't supposed to come back! He had almost forgotten her and then she comes back and all thoughts of her rushed into his head again. He has almost lost everything because of her. All he has left is Keiko and his company.

"Goddamn her!" Seto hissed.

* * *

"Seth hates his father? What about before the incident last night? Surely he didn't hate Seto then" A female reporter said.

"I've always hated my father" Everyone turned to see Seth who had a blank face but his eyes were cold. At that moment, he looked just like Seto, only 12. He was accompanied by Walter.

"How could you hate _the_ Seto Kaiba? I bet it was your mother who turned you against Seto" A female reporter said. She was obviously a fangirl.

"Excuse me?" Tea asked incredulously.

"How the hell would you feel if you watched your mother cry herself to sleep every night? When she cries when she looks at you sometimes because you look so much like the man who broke her heart?" Seth hissed.

"I've hated my father since I knew it was him who made her cry. I hated him before I found out exactly who he was" Seth said. "And never speak ill of my mother again. She's the best mother in the world. You try raising a child when you were 16. Let's see you turn down your dream to raise said child. Let's see you get kicked out of home for being pregnant before marriage. Let's see you spend the money you saved to achieve your dreams to find your father in America. Let's see you try and raise a child while dealing with the death of your own father and being left with his business.

"I hate Kaiba, I hate Gardner and I hate anyone who insults my mother because she is everything to me. I would rather have no father then to have a father who wants nothing to do with mother and I. At least that way, I could think that he had a good reason for not being in my life" Seth finished angrily. Tea had started crying.

"Karma will find you Seto Kaiba and I hope it takes whatever you love because mother and I will no longer wait for you" He said as he stared directly into a camera. "I _hate_ you, daddy" Seth scoffed the last words. "And you" Seth said as he looked at the female reporter that was one of Kaiba's fans. "How in the hell did you become a reporter? Bother my mother again and you'll regret it" Seth looked at the camera again.

"All I want people to understand is that my mother was a single woman who raised a child while heartbroken and lost. All I ask is that you don't judge my mother. She needs support after having her heartbroken again simply because she still loves my father. All you single mothers out there who understand how it feels, support her the way your friends supported you. All you fathers' out there who accepted their responsibility of being a father, love your son or daughter. Don't give them any reason to think you don't love them. All you fathers' out their who haven't accepted your role as a father, it's not too late to tell the mother of your child you still love her and be there for her and your child. All you kids out there who don't have a father, think about how hard it was for your mother to raise you on their own and appreciate the fact that she had you and not get an abortion.

"Tell her you love her for everything she's done for you and stand up for her. Because imagine what she could have given up to give birth to you. They could have lost everything for you. So please, tell your mother, wife, mother of your child, son or daughter that you love them and that you're there for them. It helps them live through their pain because knowing your loved changes a person. I wouldn't be here if my mother didn't love me. So please, I ask that you understand" Seth said as a tear fell.

The paparazzi was silent now. Tea took her sons' hand and entered the building. Upon entering, all of those that worked there had gathered on the lowest floors to greet them. Tea, Walter and Seth were greeted by applauding. Tea smiled, endeared and Seth buried his head in Tea's stomach. Tea hugged him.

"I love you mom" Seth said as he looked up at her, tears falling. Tea's never stopped as she smiled down at him.

"I love you too honey. Always and forever" Tea sobbed before she hugged Seth tightly. All the employee's cheered and whistled.

"I have a new project I'm going to work on" Tea murmured to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

A few months later...

Seto noticed his company was falling. While his rates were going down, he was also losing employee's. Seto growled as he threw his ratings onto the table.

"How does karma feel? I think it's wonderful" A voice said. Seto looked up to see Mokuba smirking at him. "Hey, look at it this way, when you lose Kaiba Corp. you'll have time for Keiko. That's a plus since that's what drove Tea away from you" Mokuba said. "How is that bitch doing? Still sleeping around behind your back? Yeah, I saw her flirting with one of the new guys downstairs" Mokuba said. Seto was surprised by Mokuba's bitterness. After the fight they had 12 years ago, Mokuba was distant, not bitter but this was a whole new level.

"I'd ask how you were but these ratings tell me everything. I'm fine by the way. As is Mazaki Corp. It is now the most successful business in the world. All around the world, they heard what Seth had to say and supported Tea by supporting Mazaki Corp. Tea opened a shelter for all pregnant single mothers to help them raise their child if their father never came back. She's also donating money to orphanages to support the children without parents. Mazaki College is also a huge hit. Ryou and Serenity finished the project and a lot of parents are sending their children there" Mokuba said. He placed Tea's ratings on the desk, next to Seto's.

"She now has connections with every major company in the world" Seto went through her ratings and his eyes widened. She was doing better then he thought she was.

"I told her she should take over Kaiba Corp. You know, those major take over's you do that put thousands out of work? Yeah, I said she should do it" Mokuba said. Seto glared at Mokuba.

"You should be thankful Tea's such a nice person. She said she'd let you try and save your company and that she won't take it over. But she said on the news that if Kaiba Corp. falls, she'd happily take the Kaiba Corp. employee's into her own company" Mokuba said. "She's still so nice to you after everything you've done to her. Do you still think she's a gold digger?" Mokuba asked.

"She's the richest person in the world and she got there on her own, without you. How does it feel to know that the company you gave everything for is turning on you? The very company you chose over me and Tea is now turning to her for employment and enjoying your suffering" Mokuba said. "I have to admit though. I hate seeing you suffer. You're still my brother after all" Mokuba said.

"Is that so?" Seto sneered.

"Yep. But, I think you deserve it. God, do you deserve it" Mokuba said. "Anyway, everyone's good. Joey and Mai have another child on the way and Serenity and Tristan are having their first child and tomorrow is Seth's 13th birthday. He's good by the way, encase you wanted to know about your son. He's dating Joey and Mai's daughter. Seth didn't have the guts to ask her out so Michelle did since she's a lot like her mother. They are so cute together. While Seth is shy around Michelle, he's quite affectionate like Tea and as you saw on the news a few months ago, Seth can also have your scary attitude. It's worse I guess since he has Tea's passion and when he's passionate about something, he'll fight tooth and nail for it. Especially for Tea. A lot of men have made it clear that they were interested in Tea and Seth has fought them off.

"He's a lot like you, he admitted once. He has acknowledged you as his father and what he acquired from you but since you didn't accept him, he didn't accept you. He's quite an intelligent boy, especially for his age. He said he wanted to skip grades so he could soon help Tea with Mazaki Corp. but Tea refused, saying that he should have a childhood and to find his own dream. That he shouldn't give up his dream for her. Of course, Seth said his dream was to have a happy family" Mokuba said sadly.

"From what your telling me, he has a happy family" Seto grumbled.

"True, he has a lot of uncles and aunties that give him the love he deserves. He has a beautiful, caring mother who would go to the end of the world to make him happy. He has an outgoing girlfriend to love. A butler who was a father to Tea and a grandfather to him. But, he's missing a role model" Mokuba said. "I can see the thing he wants the most, besides his mothers happiness, is a father.

"He wants a complete family. He wants a father to try and best. He wants a father to help him be the best man he can be" Mokuba said. "And what's more, he wants Tea to find a good husband and have more children but he's afraid she will get hurt. All because of you" Mokuba said. "To be honest, I think mom and dad would be disappointed in you" Mokuba said.

"Why did you come here?" Seto asked.

"Just to tell you it's done" Mokuba said, smirking. "I am now Mokuba Mazaki. Oh, and I'm moving in with Tea. It's not like I've really been home or that lair that beast Keiko lives in" Mokuba said. He turned to leave but stopped. "Oh and have fun with Keiko. When Kaiba Corp. falls and you're at the bottom of the social ladder, you will have nothing. You lost the best woman in the world. You lost your brother and your company's as good as gone. You have no friends and no one will help you. How will you feel then? Who will take you then? Good day, Kaiba" Mokuba hissed before walking out. "Have a long lonely life"

* * *

The next day, Seto called the Mazaki Corp. but he only got a machine.

"I'm sorry but no one is here. Please try again tomorrow" It said. Seto hung up and he contemplated everything Mokuba said.


	12. Chapter 12

A few months later...

Kaiba Corp. was on it's final day and what Mokuba said was true. When Keiko found out Seto was about to go bankrupt, she latched onto another man. Seto was left with nothing. He was currently sitting at his desk, head in his hands. His office was bare, having moved things out the day before and he was alone in the building. He had lost everything. He, _the_ Seto Kaiba, had lost. And he had no one to blame but himself. Not only that but he would now be in debt by millions. He was ruined. Finished. His reverie was broken when someone spoke.

"Seto..." Seto's head shot up and he looked at the woman in his office. There, stood Tea. She stood there, awkwardly and Seto realised that even though Tea was a successful business woman, she was still the same Tea that he had pushed away.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked. Tea bit her lip.

"I was wondering how you were doing" Tea said softly.

"Why would you care?" Seto asked.

"I-...I'm worried about you Seto" Tea said.

"Sure you are" Seto said sarcastically.

"Really, I am. I've known that Kaiba Corp. had been falling in rates and I knew this would happen" Tea said.

"Ironic isn't it?" Seto asked.

"A shame more like it" Tea said. She placed a briefcase on his deck.

"What's this?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at the thing untrustworthily.

"Before you open it, I want you to know that even though you have turned your back on me and Seth, I want you to be in his life. I ask you one more time to accept your responsibilities as Seth's father" Tea said.

"This again?" Seto asked.

"Yes. This again. Seth needs his father. I've always told him that but he never listens. I know what it's not like to have a father and when I did, I lost him. Seth needs you Seto. Please, be there for him" Tea said. Seto stared at Tea. She took his silence as his answer. She nodded to herself. "Fine" she said before she stood. Tears came to her eyes. "In that suitcase is a few million dollars. Enough to get you out of debt and enough to look after yourself" Tea said. She saw Seto's eyes widened. "There, I'm done" Tea said. They both froze at those words.

_'Yes, I'm done. I'm done with you. It's over' _echoed in their ears. Tea bit back a sob.

"I-It is ironic" Tea croaked out. "It was exactly 14 years ago when I said something similar to you" Tea said. Seto stiffened when he heard that. She was right. Exactly 14 years ago, they had their huge fight which resulted in Tea walking out of his life. Tea turned and walked to the door. "I-I love you Seto. Take care of yourself" Tea said before her tears fell, thankful she was facing the other way. She quickly rushed out of the room. Seto sat there, stunned.

_'She still...loves me after everything I've done to her?'_ Seto asked himself.

Now he had a choice to make. Keep his pride and let her run. Or, screw his pride and chase after then one good thing that happened in his life after Mokuba.

He knew what to do as he opened his desk draw.

* * *

Tea swiftly made her way to the elevators that would take her down to the lobby.

"Tea!" Tea spun around, surprised to see Seto chasing after her. Her heart fluttered and more tears fell from her eyes. Seto stopped a few metres from her. Tea shook, trying to keep her tears back but it was useless. "Tea please, I-" Seto stopped. He didn't know what to do. His pride was wounded but he had to do this. "I'm sorry" Seto said. His own voice was shaky. "I-oh god, I'm so sorry. I can't explain how sorry I am" He said. "You were there for me through everything. I didn't realise it till now. But you have been there through my good days and bad and only now, when you're still here for me, did I realise it. I'm sorry I said those horrible things to you 14 years ago. I'm sorry my pride stopped me from chasing you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for Seth's life. I'm sorry I made you cry and I'm sorry I abandoned you. I just..." By now, tears had falling from Seto's eyes. "I...I love you, Tea." Tea ran to him and they embraced. Tea buried her face in his chest and he placed his cheek on the top of her head. They both shook in each others arms.

"I wanted you to chase me 14 years ago. I wanted you to show me you cared" Tea cried. They pulled their heads away and they looked in each others eyes before they kissed passionately. Everything they felt went into the kiss. Anger, loneliness, love, regret, it only added to the flame. After what seemed like hours, they parted.

"Please, don't leave me" Seto pleaded. Tea then realised Seto had always been afraid to get close to her, afraid she would leave him.

"Seto, I love you. I'm not going to go anywhere. We'll be together always and forever" Tea smiled. Seto nodded and held her to him. "Just, don't break my heart again" Tea whispered.

"Never again" Seto swore. He released her and held something out for her. Tea gasped. It was the necklace she had thrown on the ground 14 years ago before she ran out. The deep blue diamond pendant was still in perfect condition. Seto placed it back on Tea who clutched it tightly in her hand. Tea kissed Seto once again.

"I love you so much Seto" Tea pledged. "Now, let's go home" And together, hand in hand, they headed home. After getting the briefcase.

* * *

They arrived at their house and entered.

"Seth! Walter! Mokie, I'm home!" Tea said. Joey ran to her. Tea laughed as she patted him.

"Mom, I still can't beat Walter at chess!" They heard Seth yell as he ran down the stairs. When he saw Seto, he froze.

"Seth, honey, come and properly meet your father" Tea said happily. Seth had never seen her so happy. He walked down the rest of the stairs. He soon stood in front of Seto. "A clean start. Seth, this is your father. Seto, this is your son" Tea said. They stared at each other. Seto bent down and was eye level with him. He touched his face before running his hand through Seth's hair. He stared into Seth's azure eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you, Seth. But if you'll let me, I'll make it up to you" Seto said.

"Do you love mom?" Seth asked coldly. Seto's eyes widened in surprised before he nodded.

"Yes. I love her and...I love you too, son" Seto said. Seth stared at his father hard before he jumped on him. He cried. He finally had his father.

"I'm glad to see you came around Seto" Seto looked up to see Mokuba and Walter on the stairs. Seto smiled at him. Seth got off him and Seto stood. He embraced his brother.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I don't know what was wrong with me" Seto said.

"It's alright Seto. You learnt from your mistakes, didn't you?" Mokuba asked. Seto nodded. "Then all is well" Mokuba said. Seto nodded.

"Now we can be a big happy family. A complete, family" Tea said.

"Uh uh" Seth said. "I need a little sister" Seth said. Tea blushed brightly and Seto smirked at her.

"I could do that" Seto said. Mokuba, Walter and Seth laughed at Tea's expense.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that night...

Mokuba was staying at his girlfriends place. Seth was staying at Mai's and Walter had just stepped out for a nice nightly stroll. Tea just stepped out of the shower in her bedroom and froze when she saw Seto standing there, without a shirt, only in his boxers.

"Seto?" Tea asked. Seto smirked at her. Seto grabbed her in a bruising kiss. Tea moaned and kissed back just as hard. Seto gripped her towel and let it fall to the ground. He laid Tea down and kissed down her neck, passed her collar bone before taking her breast into his mouth. Tea arched into his mouth. "Seto" She breathed. He smirked up at her and did the same to her other breast. Tea's quiet breathy moans filled the silent room. Seto's lips travelled down her stomach before he got to her exposed womanhood. When she felt his breath on her folds, she gasped before she felt him lick her. She moaned as he licked her folds of the wetness that gathered there. He traced her opening, never going in until he suddenly just plunged his tongue in. Tea arched again and her hands found their way to his hair where she held him there.

"Mm-mm...S-Set-ahh!" Tea gasped as he licked her clit. Her legs shook from the pleasure. He continued to lick her out till she had her first orgasm. She shook as it flowed through her like a wave. Seto drank everything her body gave him. He came back up and kissed her and she could taste myself on his tongue. She moaned against his lips and grinded herself against him, wanting more.

"Please Seto...give me more" Tea pleaded. He smirked before he removed his boxers and rubbed himself against her. Tea whimpered in anticipation.

"Ready?" He asked. Tea nodded and he slowly slid into her. Tea winced as he stretched her but quickly adjusted. When Seto moved, Tea cried out in pleasure. He pulled out before he thrusted back in.

"Ahh...y-yes...o-oh...god" Tea moaned. They soon found their rhythm before Tea got impatient. "Seto...please...faster" she moaned. He did and Tea cried out. "Harder" And he did.

"Ahh" He hissed. "Fuck, you're so hot and wet for me" He said and Tea clenched around him. He hissed again.

Tea's eyes were clenched shut and her head was tilting back into the mattress below her. Seth stopped and pulled out. Tea looked at him confused. "Hands and knees, now" He demanded. Tea shivered at his demanding voice and did as he said. His hand rubbed against her dripping pussy before he thrusted into her from behind. Tea's hands clenched the sheet.

"I'll fuck you like the bitch you are" He hissed and Tea moaned. She pushed back on him as he thrust in, taking him into her more.

"Iyaaa!" Tea moaned. Seto was bent over her, whispering dirty things to her, bringing her higher. One hand was groping her breasts and the other slid down her stomach and when he played with her clit, she came.

"Seto!" Tea screamed as she came.

Tea clenched around him tightly as she shook with her orgasm. He never stopped though. When she finished riding her second, she came to her third, followed by a fifth and sixth before she felt his grip tighten on her hips before he rammed into her. As Tea came to her seventh orgasm, she felt him swell within her and came again, just as he did. He slowed but kept thrusting, squirting his sperm into her. Tea milked him of all his worth before they finally collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily.

"That was...unbelievable" Tea panted. Seto nodded. He was still in her and once his cock was back to size, he removed himself from her. Tea moved slowly as she sat up and turned to him. She looked at his still hard cock before she leant down and licked up their mixed juices. Seto jerked a bit. Tea moaned at their tastes.

"Mm..." Tea moaned before she opened her eyes and stared at him. "Ready for round two?" Tea asked and he pounced.

-X-

9 months later...

A tired and sweaty Tea watched as Seto held his daughter. Their friends were let in and they all stared at the sleeping girl in Seto's arms.

"What is her name going to be?" Walter asked.

"Alia" Seto and Tea said.

"Mother's name?" Mokuba asked. Seto nodded.

"Alia Mazaki, welcome to the family" Seth said.

"Happy birthday honey" Tea said.

"Do you like your birthday present?" Seto asked.

"I love her" Seth said. Tea smiled, tears in her eyes.

She should have known. Everything would have fixed itself out and be as it should be. Over time.


End file.
